


What should I do with this?

by adarksoul



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: A bit of domestic I think?, Bottom!Magnus, Coming Untouched, Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, PWP, Pet Names, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Slow Sex, Stockings, Teasing, i dont know how to tag sorry, top!alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-30 21:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6441040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adarksoul/pseuds/adarksoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a whole day of shadowhunting, Alec just wants to bath and sleep for a week.<br/>Magnus doesn't quite agree with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What should I do with this?

**Author's Note:**

> hello, sweeties.  
> 01\. disclaiming here that these characters do not belong to me, unfortunately. just the plot.  
> 02\. english is not my native language and this is an unbeta'd work. the mistakes belong to me, tell me if you find any so i can correct them.  
> 03\. enjoy :)

            When Alec let himself inside Magnus’ place, he felt he could easily slid to the floor and collapse right there. He, Isabelle and Jace had spent most of the day chasing a trickster over nearly the whole city of New York. Alec hated tricksters with every inch of his body (and he was taller than most people, so that _means something_ ); they were foxy-like demons who just liked to destroy anything and annoy everyone for the sake of it, just to have a good laugh. This one, though, seemed to be very smart, fooled the three of them for nearly a whole day; until Isabelle was so furious she just whipped the fuck out of him. There was not much left to do after that than to send it back to where it came from with their seraph blades.

            So yeah, it was a pretty exhausting day, but he wouldn’t pass out on his boyfriend’s foyer, that would be very petty of him. He took a deep breath and made his presence known. “Magnus, I’m home.”

            He went to the kitchen and poured himself some coffee. Since they started to date, Alec pressured Magnus into actually buy the food he had in his place because he didn’t felt comfortable with all the stealing Magnus did. (at that Magnus scoffed, saying he was merely a 21st century Aladdin in the new Agrabah (aka New York)) (Alec didn’t even bother to reply because he didn’t know who this Aladdin person was) Just when he was finishing his cup, a pair of hands slid against his waist in a soothing manner and Alec smiled.

            “Good evening, Alexander” a sweet, low voice breathed against the shadowhunter’s neck, before kissing it.

            “Good evening, babe” he felt Magnus’ smile on his skin as he nuzzled his hair. Magnus loved pet names, Alec liked how much Magnus liked it. Magnus took a deep breath and fully hugged Alec from behind, tucking his chin on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “You came home early.”

            “It felt like eternity to me, I’m so tired you could say Isabelle whipped me and not the demon.” He leaned on the touch and let his head rest on Magnus’ shoulder, already feeling better. Magnus let out a little whimper, as if he felt his soreness for him as well and kissed Alec’s skin once again. And again and again and again until they both laughed to each other. “Go on and take a shower to rest yourself. Oh, oh, even better, a bubble bath!” he let go of Alec and clapped his hands together in joy, a bright smile on his face. “I’ll set everything for you, just give me two seconds!”

            He held Alec’s hand and made his way to the bedroom, passing through it to get to the suite. He went making a lot of moves and patterns with his free hand, blue sparks dancing in the air around it so when they arrived in the bathroom, the tub was already filled and a bunch of sparkly bubbles were falling from it without really wetting the floor. Magnus pulled Alec by the hand and planted a last kiss on his lover’s lips before backing away with a smile. “Take your time, rest as much as you can. I’ll be in the bedroom.”

            Magnus was just about to leave when Alec pulled him back for a longer and proper kiss. When Alec let go of him, he asked, “What was that for?”

            “Nothing in special… Just felt like kissing you.” Magnus left the room with the goofiest smile ever seen.

 

 

            After shedding his clothes (that Magnus would totally try to toss in the trash and buy new ones, he could bet on that), Alec stayed in the bathtub for a good half hour. It felt like the water’s heat made its way inside his body through his pores and went straight to the core of his bones and melted him, inside out. He felt himself sliding all the way inside the tub, submerging, just laid in there for as long as he could before needing to surface for air. He washed his hair and his body and then just stayed there until the water went nearly cold. When he go out of the tub, he could feel how his muscles seemed lighter, how the tension left his shoulders, how he breathed easier.

            He dried himself lazily and wrapped a towel around his hips. With another towel, he started to dry his hair as he made his way out of the bathroom. Magnus was sitting comfortable in a sofa in the corner of the room, playing with the Chairman. Their eyes crossed and they smiled, Magnus put the cat on the floor and motioned to go to other rooms before rising from his spot. “Feeling better, sweet cheeks?”

            “As if I’m brand new” Alec smiled his light-up-the-whole-town smile to Magnus, who couldn’t help but smile back. It was such a beautiful smile, you know? “I think I could sleep for two whole days.”

            “Really? Right now?” Magnus asked with his most devilish grim. Alec stopped dead on the spot and turned his body to his boyfriend, the towel he was using in his hair loosely pending from his fingers. Magnus’ hands went to the robe he was wearing, the longest robe Alec has ever seem, and let it open and fall to his feet, his hands resting on his waist. Alec was very silent for a minute. Magnus was wearing a robe – the longest robe Alec has ever seen – and his hands started to open it, letting it fall at his feet, before placing the same said hands at his waist. The warlock’s torso was very naked, his brown skin shinning from the glitter and room’s dim light. Grazing his vision below, Alec saw a pair of deep red laced lingerie hanging on Magnus’ hips, little details in black around the underwear matching the pair of black stockings that went to his mid thighs he was also wearing. To give a final touch to his work, Magnus was in heels, black heels. Nothing as tall as Isabelle was always wearing, since Magnus was already a really tall man, but heels nevertheless. (And Alec was ready to bet his money that Magnus was wearing them “for aesthetics”; it was Magnus’ excuse/answer for 90% of the things he did) “What should I do with this, then? They’re Victoria’s Secret, you know.”

            Alec closed the distance between the two of them, his eyes still roaming Magnus’ body, before stopping at his eyes, as well as in front of him. He couldn’t give two shits about this chick Victoria’s secret and couldn’t understand why Magnus thought that was important at the moment. “No. Not right now. I guess I can spare you a minute or two.”

            Magnus looked very outraged. “Now now, Alexander, you know that there’s no such thing as “sparing a minute or two” with me. Or you go for the kill, or you go home.”

            Alec’s lips curled up slightly as the tip of his fingers brushed against Magnus’ muscles. “Then there’s only one thing left for me to do.”

            His hands held Magnus’ hips and he started walking backwards, pulling the warlock along, towards the bed. When the back of his knees hit the mattress, he stopped and just stared up to Magnus. Alec splayed his hands on Magnus’ abs and started caressing his entire torso without really paying attention to it, almost as if it was an automatic thing to do. “Heels off.”

            Magnus complied, the height difference going back to its usual, as Alec dragged his teeth through Magnus’ collarbones, making the other let out a content sigh. Alec’s lips made its way down the warlock’s body, stopping here and there where he knew it was erogenous zones to his boyfriend. His hands never stopped touching Magnus, going to his side and caressing his back, outlining his hip bones, pinching his nipples (that earned him a strangled moan from Magnus), dragging his nails in a light manner in his small back when Alec was on his knees. He looked up for a moment, his blazing blue eyes meeting the cat-likes that belonged to Magnus, and his fingers embraced the tanned thighs in front of him as Alec nuzzled Magnus’ groin. The warlock’s hands flew to the shadowhunter’s hair with urgency, in a reflex, as Magnus moaned. He took a deep breath and let one of his hands slide to Alec’s shoulder while the other caressed the younger boy’s skull. Said boy, however, wasn’t aiming for sweetness that night: Alec mouthed Magnus’ erection in such a dirty way, all tongue and spit and teeth and those _eyes staring at Magnus all the time_ that the warlock needed all his will and self-control to just moan and clench his fist in the dark locks under his fingers. His knees tried to trick him, but Magnus forced himself up; Alec had just started to touch him, he needed to control himself.

            After sucking Magnus’ dick through the laced panties without stopping the stare thingy he was doing (and Magnus be _damned_ if that image wasn’t going to be stuck in his brain for the rest of the month, at least), Alec let his finger crawl inside the panties and pull them legs down, always so slow and resting his forehead on Magnus’ left hipbone. The elder stepped off the panties as Alec got up, leaving his towel on the floor next to Magnus’ lingerie, and sat on the bed. He extended his arm to the bedside table and reached for a lube tube in one of the drawers before pulling Magnus to his lap. He caressed the warlock’s thighs with a longing in his eyes and touch, Magnus’ hands resting on his neck and grabbing lightly his hair. “You look _so good_ in those stockings, babe” Alec looked up at Magnus, letting his lips hover over the warlock’s lips – without actually touching them – and he exhaled a shaky breath as he closed his eyes. His calloused hands squeezed Magnus’ thighs with a strength that didn’t actually hurt him, but definitely would bruise him next morning. “So good…”

            It wasn’t the first time that happened. Despite his shyness and introverted manners most of the time, Alec surely has his amount of fire and sexiness and lust inside and, the more time passes in their relationship, the younger one learns to express his desires better and better. It was a beautiful process to both witness happening and also participate. To watch Alec feel confident enough to know he could be rough with Magnus because they both wanted and it felt good, to see Alec doing things he felt like doing, voicing his wishes with less and less shame every time, allowing himself to be who he is and to feel how he feel. He felt proud and turned on at the same time.

            Magnus was brought back to reality to a lubed, cold finger pressing against his rim and he couldn’t help but threw his head back in a moan. Alec teased him a little bit longer and muffled a laugh against Magnus’ shoulder when the eldest grabbed his hair with a more forceful grip as a warning to stop fucking around with him. After that, he let his finger slide knuckle deep into Magnus and just looked up at the ark formed by the warlock’s neck as he thrown his head back again, a breathless “Alexander” leaving his lips. He kissed Magnus’ throat as he started to add the second finger, always so slow; Magnus growled low and mouthed Alec’s temple, a little uncoordinated, when Alec started scissoring his finger on his ass, closing his eyes and enjoying the sensation. Their dicks were trapped together against their stomachs and, due to Magnus’ movements against Alec’s fingers, they occasionally touched and brushed against one another, making both men grunt a bit at the accidental tease.

            When Alec finally slid three fingers and promptly opened Magnus up, he put on a condom and lubed his cock, adjusting the erection to be just at Magnus’ entrance, before penetrating him inch by inch, without hurry. Magnus bit his lower lip and rested his forehead against Alec’s. The shadowhunter’s hands went back to the thighs while waiting for his boyfriend to be comfortable with everything. “You’ll look even better when I’m done.” Magnus shuddered slightly at the thought and smiled against Alec’s hair, his hands going up and down the broad shoulders. “Go on, then.”

            He held Magnus close before getting up and sliding his body on the bed, beneath his. He thrust back in as he supported his weight with his arms by Magnus’ head. Alec kept a slow rhythm, each thrust going deeper and deeper, searching for that sweet spot inside Magnus, as both of them panted against one another. The warlock clawed Alec’s back, biting his neck to smother down a dirty moan when a particularly hard thrust had Alec’s cock brushing ever so lightly against his prostate. Magnus arched his back when Alec bit his nipple and sucked the abused flesh, pulling a little with his teeth afterwards. His other hand was twisting and pinching the other nipple and Magnus grabbed Alec’s hair hard, an aborted and involuntary thrust of his hips showing how he was going over the edge. Alexander knew his weak spots and didn’t waste anytime at going down on them, wanting nothing more than the utter pleasure for Magnus.

            The warlock made an attempt to get a hold of his abandoned dick, but Alec stopped him with a wicked grin. Both of his hands slid all the way from his shoulders to his wrists before pinning both of them above Magnus’ head. “No. You won’t touch yourself tonight.” Magnus laughed a bit because, seriously, that kid would be the death of him.

            “Well, then fuck me harder”, he said, but thing is: Alec wasn’t fucking just with his cock, he was fucking with his whole body. All of Alec came and go over Magnus as if he was a wave pulling him into to the ocean; as if just his hips weren’t enough, he had to create as much friction as possible – so he used his whole body to thrust inside Magnus. To Magnus’ cock was kind of good, Alec’s abs were constantly rubbing him off. On the other hand, the slow rhythm was killing him. It was Alec’s turn to laugh a bit, biting down his shoulder afterwards. “No, you won’t get that either.” He lift his head up and rested his forehead against Magnus’. “I’ll fuck you so slowly and so good that, in the end, there will be no way you’re unsatisfied.” He stopped for a moment and licked oh-so-lightly his boyfriend’s upper lip, before sucking it briefly. "You'll come so good that you won’t event know how it happened, you’ll just be able to feel it.”

            Alec changed his angle a bit and Magnus was lost; every time Alec was back inside him, a full shot of pleasure was sent to his entire body, making his throat produce moans a little bit louder, his eyes unable to stay open and his limbs unable to stop moving. “There, there, right there Alexan--” the named turned into a long moan as Alec stood inside him and moved his hips in a certain rotating way that kept stimulating Magnus longer than the previous times. As Alec rolled his hips inside Magnus, he made sure his whole body moved along, providing an extra friction to Magnus’ cock. The shadowhunter was panting hard against his boyfriend’s mouth, feeling the slight sting on his back thanks to Magnus’ scratches and the sweat pouring off his own body.

            The room was filled with the damp, heavy scent of sex and with the moans and grunts both men were making. Magnus slid one of his hands to Alec’s neck and licked a good strip of bare skin till he stopped by a spot behind Alec’s ear and sucked like his life depended on it. Alec moaned and Magnus could feel his dick jerking a bit inside him; he smiled against Alec’s skin. He moaned louder, as dirty as he knew how to do it (and he prouded himself to be a dirty moaning whore when he wanted) and rolled his hips more forcefully against Alec’s abs, his precome smearing across the hard muscles. Alec’s moves were a bit erratic and the boy took a deep breath, flashing a smile to Magnus that almost made the warlock forget why he was doing what he was doing.

            “You just like to push my buttons down, don’t you Mags?” Alec let his hands grab one of Magnus’ thighs and squeeze it a bit before pulling it to a different angle, between the two of them. “That’s so fucking low, Bane.”

            “Cmon Alec” he all but moaned to Alec’s ear, lightly dragging his manicured nails on his boyfriend’s biceps, before going to the back of his neck and his skull. Next, his hands travelled down his back and both his hands grabbed _tight_ Alec’s ass cheeks and pressed their hips together with more intend. “Fuck me _harder_.”

            Alec took a moment to stare at Magnus’ eyes and breath out a soft “fuck it”, before start to fuck Magnus to abandon. The bed actually moved with the wildness of their movements, as well as Magnus’ body, being pushed and pushed against the mattress and the pillows again and again and again. Both of them were moaning _very loud_ as Alec’s hips slapped constantly into the back of Magnus’ thighs, his rim looking nothing else but used – shiny, bright red, glowing with the lube, pulsing around Alec, purposely clenching its walls everytime the shadowhunter pulled out just to drive Alec a little bit crazy. With his prostate being hammered, Magnus was crying with both his vocal chords and his eyes – but it was good tears, the kind of tears you just can’t help shed when you’re just taken and properly fucked hard and fast. And, _boy_ , did Alec knew how to just do it so. He was supporting his own weight on his arms and on his toes, pulling himself up just a bit so he could get the glorious angle and wreck Magnus. With all that and Alec grunting against the warlock, drops of his sweat falling against Magnus bare chest and the occasionally flex on the abs when his cock slid on it, the warlock had his head thrown back and could feel his orgasm building inside.

            As if on queue, Alec’s thrusts became sloppier, rougher and losing its rhythm, filthy moans breaking free from Alec’s chest as if he couldn’t hold them inside anymore. “Magnus…” he warned in the most hoarse voice as he pulled with a little too much force at the stocking and that was it for the warlock; he felt the air being knocked out of his lungs, his throat and back both arching in similar ways as Magnus’ head fell back, a broken moan leaving his lips as his eyes rolled a bit to the back of his head. His dick gave a course of violent jerks as he came, messing his abs as well as Alec’s, a bit going forward and landing on his collarbones. His legs shook a bit around Alec, spasms taking over his whole body and then he felt Alec following him.

            With the loudest moan he had the entire night, (and right against Magnus’ ear) Alec came as he curled himself a bit around Magnus. His hips stutter (it was like Magnus was _always_ making him stutter, in every way possible) and he bit the warlock’s neck, his hips thrusting those lasts thrusts as he throbbed inside Magnus. As he felt the hot spurts of come coming out, he lost any strength he may have left and fell on top of Magnus, whipped. After a minute, he got out of Magnus as slowly as he entered and discarded the used condom to the trash bin.

            Alec moved himself to be half on top of Magnus’ body, both of them getting more comfortable on the mattress and around each other. They entwined their legs and Alec loosely held Magnus’ hand with his, dropping his head on the older man’s shoulder and inhaling deep the scent Magnus was oozing – that was, basically, his own come and sweat and that unique smell you can’t quite describe that every person has it as their own. Magnus swore under his breath. “Fuck Alec, you don’t get to do that after all the sex we had!”

            Alec laughed when he saw Magnus pouting a bit, but molds the laugh to a smirk when he felt Magnus’ cock twitching a little against their skin. “It doesn’t even look like I just milked you out. I’m so offended right now…”

            Magnus let his hand go to the back of Alec’s neck and made the younger boy look up, before kissing him slowly, intense and sloppy – the bliss from the fuck making both of them more stupider around each other than the usual. Alec’s foot caressed Magnus’ calf and the warlock smiled between the kiss; he always loved Alec’s little caresses over him.

            “We’re kind of disgusting”, Alec said between lazy and shallow kisses, but he didn’t make any moves to get himself off of Magnus; if anything, he just cuddled his boyfriend even more. Magnus copied the small smile Alec was giving him, letting his hand caress the broad shoulders and back under his touch.

            “I guess you can always take another bath”, Magnus said lazily, still holding Alec closer. The younger boy looked up with his chin propped somewhere closer to Magnus’ collarbone and smiled. “I guess you can always join me. No bubbles, though!” He stands his ground from the beginning, his smile never faltering. “I like it better when you fuck me on the shower.”

            The warlock beamed and went forward to nuzzle Alec’s hair, before getting up and pulling Alec with him towards the bathroom again.

**Author's Note:**

> malec is definetely taking over my life. oh well, what can i do, right? ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> please, tell me what you think about this piece, give kudos, talk to me on my tumblr (http://cuteangryandbisexual.tumblr.com), whatever you guys feel like :)  
> thanks for reading!  
> k, bye. xx


End file.
